(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting strip with carpet gripping means for relocatable partition walls.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Movable partition walls are often installed over fully carpeted areas to eliminate any carpet patching when the movable partitions are relocated. Power driven fasteners, which are typically used in this type of installation, are driven through the floor runner, carpet, and into the floor. Upon removal of these penetrating fasteners, damage to the floor and carpeting may occur. If the floor is concrete, when the penetrating fasteners are removed, the concrete surface crumbles into mounds, thereby causing visible bulges in the carpeting. Damage also may occur as a result of the partition weight crushing carpet fibers.
With the desirability of relocating partition walls in carpeted areas, such as in offices, schools and residential recreational areas, it would be desirable to allow such versatility without damage to flooring and carpeting. It would also be very useful to provide a mounting strip which may be relocated and reusable at other locations for movable partition wall systems.
(3) Objects of the Invention
It is accordingly a primary object of the invention to provide a mounting strip for mounting relocatable partition walls over carpeted flooring without damage to carpet fibers or flooring.
It is also a goal of the invention to provide a mounting strip which can accommodate floor runners disposed between spaced apart rows of partition walls.
It is an allied object of the invention to provide a mounting strip which provides support shelves for mounting wall panels thereon and avoids damage to carpeting.
It is additionally a goal of the invention to provide a mounting strip which is easily affixed to carpeted flooring and may be readily removed without damage to the carpet or the floor below.
It is a concomitant goal of the invention to provide a mounting strip that is capable of gripping a carpet and adapted to support wall panels thereon, which resists lateral movement of the floor runner and eliminates normally required floor fasteners.